Big Time Requests
by Lucy Ann Brooks
Summary: Send in an idea for a one shot you want me to write. Author's Note inside :
1. Friendship is Everything

**Here is my first Request, and it's for Heaven-Can-Wait-For-You  
****They simply wanted a friendship story, so here is one :)  
****James&Kendall share a room, and Carlos&Logan share one. Just so you're not confused in some way XD **

* * *

Apartment 2J was rarely ever quiet. Today was no exception. With Carlos jumping on Logan's bed trying to wake him up, and Kendall, and James playing some dome-hockey, Mrs. Knight, and Katie would be lucky if they didn't go insane.

"Boys," Mrs. Knight called from the kitchen, "it's time for breakfast."

"_Food_!" Carlos jumped off the bed and scrambled to his feet. "I'm pretty sure I heard the word 'breakfast'."

"You heard right," Katie rolled her eyes.

"Good," Kendall sat down at the table, "I am _starving_."

Again, Katie rolled here eyes. When were these guys _not_ hungry?

"Logan?" Mrs. Knight called the smartest of the boys.

"He's still sleeping?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," Carlos drowned his pancakes in syrup.

"How long can one guys sleep?" Kendall asked staring at Carlos in disgust.

"What was _this_ doing on the floor in our room, Carlos?" Logan came in, his hair all messy, wearing a loose fitting, red t-shirt, long, black pajama pants, and was holding a teddy bear. "I'm pretty sure it's yours."

"It's not mine," Carlos denied.

"It's not?" Logan's eyebrows sank, and his nose crinkled as he looked at the brown teddy bear.

"Uh, that's Katie's," Kendall practically jumped out of his seat, and snatched the little toy out of Logan's hands.

"It's not mine either," Katie snickered.

Everyone stared at Kendall, and the room fell into an awkward silence.

"Don't _judge _me," and with that, he ran into his, and James' room.

* * *

**(At Rocque Records)**

"Where's James?" Logan sat up against the wall of the dance rehearsal studio.

Carlos was lying on the floor with his legs up against the wall. "Um. . . not here?"

Logan punched Carlos' shoulder playfully. "I knew _that_, but _where_ is he? Our cover could be blown at any time!"

"Calm down," Kendall attempted to calm his friend down. "I got Gustavo to distract him to by us some time," he picked up walkie talkies, and tossed one to Logan, one to Carlos, and put one in his back pocket. "We all know the plan, right?"

Both boys nodded.

"Good, now move out!" they all left the room, and went in separate directions.

* * *

**(20 minutes Later)**

"Guys?" James searched all of Rocque Records for his friends. "Where are you?"

Kendall jumped out of hiding, and threw a snowball at him.

"Really, Kendall?" James wiped the snow off his lucky white v-neck. "Where'd you get the snow anyway?"

"Same place I got it last time," Kendall ran away.

James looked around confused, and then ran after Kendall. "I don't know where that is!"

"Figure it out!"

James stopped.

_Two doors. Really? _he thought.

"Hey, James!" Logan showed up by the right door. "You know that cuda products are _so_ out, don't you?" he teased.

"Why you!" James chased Logan now.

"God, I forgot how fast you are!" Logan picked up the pace.

Logan ran into a room at the end of the hallway, and Kendall was close behind. They both ran in, and shut the door.

"Guys! C'mon!" James ran up to the now shut door, and pulled on the handle. "This _isn't_ funny!"

"It is to us!" Carlos yelled.

James let go of the door, and groaned. "Fine," he shrugged, "Yea, fine, I don't care," he slowly walked away.

The door opened, and the lights were off.

"Hmm..." James turned around, and stepped inside. "What is with this?" he felt around the wall to find the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Jo, Camille, Stephanie, Katie, and Mrs. Knight all shouted.

James was speechless.

"Happy birthday!" Logan, Kendall, and Carlos smiled.

"You guys are the best," he leaned against the wall, and looked around the room.

The decorations weren't the best. Carlos decorated, so there's no wonder why. Presents were laying on a table in the back, and there was a cake baked by Mrs. Knight, and Katie.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Kendall asked.

"You make a good point," James chuckled.

"It's like Logan always says," Carlos smiled bright.

"How does that saying go, Logan?" Kendall nudged Logan.

"I'm always telling you guys how our friendship is everything. It's what made our team, the band, and this party."

"Yup," James put an arm around Logan," Friendship _is_ everything. Thanks, guys."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Hello hello :)  
Yes, I am taking BTR requests. If you want a one shot, leave a review telling me what you want. It can inclide your own characters, or it can be extremely random. Just give me a topic and I'll work from there!  
Just no yaoi, please? Thanks :)**

~Mimi


	2. Brooklyn

**Hey, everyone!**  
**OKay, I know it has been forever since I've really written anything. I'm sorry :/ **  
**My freshman year of high school really got to me. I really needed to focus on school. That meant no more writing for a while.**  
**But I'm halfway through my Sophomore year, and I'm doing great :) So I will definitely try and write more often. **

**KasumiUchiha52 wanted a Logan love story. I hope you like this! Brooklyn is a girl I wrote about on Quizilla. I've written quite a bit of stuff on their, too. I think I'll post some of the stories on here. **

* * *

**Logan Mitchell's POV~**

Brooklyn quickly dodged people in the Palmwoods lobby. Her brown eyes examined everyone in sight. _It's more crowded than usual_, she thought.

No matter where she turned, there was someone in front of her. "Sorry," she'd apologize and move again, only to apologize to someone else.

When she finally made it over to the pool, everything seemed fine. She sighed with relief, brushing her long, blonde hair over her shoulder. _Finally_, she thought. _Now I can rel-_

"Ah!" someone rammed their shoulder into her back. This caused her to fall forward, and land in the pool. She quickly roseabove the water. "What the hell?" she shouted, wiping the water from her face.

"Whoops," she turned to see a guy, who was wearing a hockey helmet. "S-sorry about that!"

She shot him a quick glare and he ran off immediately. She sighed and made her way to the edge of the pool.

A hand was placed in front of her. She raised an eyebrow curiously, and looked up. A brunette boy was smiling down at her. She smiled back and took his hand. He slowly pulled her out and offered her a towel.

"I'm really sorry about that," he began. "When my friend Carlos gets excited, things like this happen."

Brooklyn smiled again, "It's alright. No injuries."

"That's good," the boy nodded. "I'm Logan Mitchell, by the way," he introduced, holding his hand out again.

Brooklyn's smile grew slightly as she shook his hand, "I'm Brooklyn Kavanagh."

* * *

*****I understand this may not be the best idea, but it was worth a shot xD**

**I'm sorry that this really isn't a love story. If you want, I could continue it :)**

**~Mimi**


	3. Dark

**Here you go, harvestmoonrox! Here is a cxoc story :)  
JamesxAbby**

* * *

Abby was having trouble sleeping. Not like it was anything new.

Since she moved in with her mom, twin brother, little sister, and her brother's friends, she had been sleeping even less than before.

My_ insomnia is out of control_, she thought. _I wonder if James is awake?_

She quietly snuck out of her room, which she shared with her little sister Katie, trying not to awake the sleeping girl.

Abby tip-toed into the living room to see James standing out on the balcony. She smiled slightly and joined him.

He was leaning against the railing, staring at the clear sky.

"Hey," he turned and greeted her. "Couldn't sleep again?"

Abby shook her head, "It's ridiculous. You and I are the only ones with sleeping problems." she leaned against the railing as well. "It's a beautiful night, though."

He nodded, "It sure is."

"Too bad it's only gonna get darker from here," she looked at the small watch she hadn't bothered taking off. "It's only eleven and everyone's passed out."

"I don't blame them," James sighed. "I wish I could sleep."

"I know," Abby agreed. "Waking up at four was pretty terrible."

As they continued to talk, the sky seemed darker to Abby. She hated it when she had that feeling.

"Too dark for you?" James asked, feeling her tension.

She nodded, not saying a word.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll protect you from the dark," he smiled down at her, kissing her forehead.

She smiled up at him, "I know you will."

* * *

**Abby's my character from my BTR fanfic Faith and Chance. I really like writing about her, so here she is! I love James and Abby :3**


End file.
